“Years Change Everthing”
by miME-chan
Summary: Kairi sees Sora and Riku's secret...in a kitchen. Warning: This fanfiction contains slash, shounenaiyaoi. Rating K
1. Chapter 1

"Years Change Everthing"

I have now revised this fanfiction. Haha, I used the first part from the last sucky chapter I wrote. The rest is NEW!

Disclaimer – Kingdom Heart is owned my Disney/Square-enix, not me. So don't sue!

Chapter1 – Secret Not Told But Seen

A brunette man, age 20, was sitting in a chair, patienly waiting for his friends to arrive. He hasn't seen his friend for about 5 years. The man heard the coffee shop door open. He looked up and saw a girl who looked oddly familiar. She moved over to the cash register, a bell sound coming from her. The man remembered that sound.

_Flashback_

_Three friends._

_One girl. Two boys. _

_Will one of the boys fall in love with the girl?_

_Or will they fall in love with the one who they didn't think of?_

_Yes they will._

_A boy of age fifteen, who had beautiful silver hair was laughing with his two friends. Next to him was a small brunette who was fourteen. A reddish brunette girl stood next to them._

_Are they happy?_

_Or do secrets & lies lay in the boys' hearts?_

_Keeping the secret._

_Bringing their skeletons to their graves._

"_Sora, Riku! Over there!" Kairi shouted. She pointed her fingers to a booth which was carrying small keychains and necklaces. Kairi skipped up to it, looking at the necklaces. Her hand found 3 look alike necklaces. Each necklace carried a bell with a mininature heart. She looked at the price which read: $3 each._

"_Sora, Riku! Let's get these!" Kairi said. She showed them the necklaces._

_Friendship._

_Friendship has no lies or secrets._

_But this friendship is different._

_The trio bought the necklaces pitching in for each necklace. They put them on with love and care. With smiles on their faces. But the boys' smiles to eachother are stronger. Happier. _

_Is it love? Or friendship?_

- - - -

"Saotome Kairi?" the man asked.

"Takuya Sora?" the young woman asked. She walked over to him. They hugged with happiness.

"You look so different. Whats with the wedding ring?" Kairi asked with the smirk, "Whose the lucky woman?"

"You'll meet her." Sora said with a weird voice. His eyes carried a dark lie.

"Kairi, years change everything. When you left. Well, we all grew up. We got married. All that stuff." Sora said.

"Sora. Whats wrong? You look so sad." Kairi asked with concern.

"Riku and I have something to tell you."

"Oh! Riku, I heard he got married. You too huh? Well Sora, a hot poet and a sexy photographer should be taken."

'Yeah. But we are married to eachother.' Sora thought. Kairi kept talking while Sora looked at his necklace. Engraved on the heart read:

_I love you Sora. –Riku_

"Kairi let's go see Riku." Sora said as he sat up to get the check.

- - - -

Kairi and Sora got out of Kairi's car and walked up to the door. They heard loud Japaneses coming from the house. Sora unlocked the door and opened it.

"Riku! _Kairi's _here!" Sora yelled out. He took Kairi's jacket and placed it on the table. Kairi looked around and saw picture frames hanging from the wall. She looked at them and saw pictures of Sora and Riku. No sign of their 'so called wives'. Riku walked out of the kitchen and smiled his seductive smile.

"Kairi! We've missed you." Riku said as he hugged Kairi. While he was hugging Kairi he looked at Sora as if he was asking a question. Sora nodded his head no.

"So, Kairi! We need to tell you something." Sora quickly said. Kairi nodded as cocked her head.

"You know that Sora and I like eachother as friends, right? Well, we LOVE eachother." Riku said in a calm voice.

"Of course you love eachother. I'm confused. What do yo-" Kairi replied but was interupted by her phone ringing. She said a quick 'Hold on.' Sora pulled Riku into the kitchen.

"We can't Riku. We can't tell her that we are a _we_." Sora cried out. Riku frowned and wrapped his arms around Sora. He kissed Sora's head and smiled.

"We have too. We have been hiding our relationship for years." Riku exclaimed. Sora looked up and nodded yes. Riku smiled and crushed his lips to Sora's. Sora licked Riku's bottom lip hungrily, asking for entrance. Riku happily opened his mouth. Their tongue danced a complicated waltz. They broke apart as they heard a gasp from the doorway. They turned their heads to the doorway and saw Kairi.

"Kairi. We can explain." Sora shouted. Kairi walked in, her mouth wide open.

- - - -

Okay, I hope you like it! Please review, I have major writer's block for this fanfic and my Loveless one.


	2. But You Two Are GUYS!

**Years Change Everything**

Okay, so I only got 5 REVIEWS! DARNIT!#Q$#$#$$#$! –ahem—Anyway, this is the last chapter of this story…I hope. If you want one of those epilogue things, try to convince me. I probably will make one,….by the way, someone asked me their ages. Here ya go:

Sora: 20

Riku: 21(almost 22)

Kairi: 20  
ONWARDS! ONWARDS I TELL YOU! –dies--

**Chapter 2 – But You Two Are GUYS!**

_Recap_

"_We have too. We have been hiding our relationship for years." Riku exclaimed. Sora looked up and nodded yes. Riku smiled and crushed his lips to Sora's. Sora licked Riku's bottom lip hungrily, asking for entrance. Riku happily opened his mouth. Their tongue danced a complicated waltz. They broke apart as they heard a gasp from the doorway. They turned their heads to the doorway and saw Kairi._

"_Kairi. We can explain." Sora shouted. Kairi walked in, her mouth wide open._

---

"What the hell were you doing?" Kairi asked in a surprised voice. The two boys looked at eachother and sat down. Kairi sat down across from them.

"Well? You _are_ going to answer my question, right? _Right?_" Kairi asked once again, a little colder.

"We were supposed to tell you today. So we did tell you. But, you did not understand." Riku broke the silence.

"Yeah, I was not sure. This is so complicated, Kairi! You see here, we are married to eachother. We just married about two years ago. We got together when we w--" Sora spoke up.

"Wait a sec, you still got me on complicated! You two are _married _to _eachother_? You two are _guys_!" Kairi cried out. Sora's eyes widened and teared; big heavy tears ran down his chibi face. Kairi gasped and looked away. Riku started to lick his tears off of his face.

"Sora. I didn't mean it like that. I guess I'm okay with this. It's just a big shocker. I am sorry. I really am." Kairi said gently towards Sora. Sora looked up and sniffed. He wrapped his slender arms around Riku and looked into Riku's beautiful deep eyes. Kairi looked at the two lovers and tried to think.

(**a/n** Kairi's thoughts coming up now The ones in italics is her mind talking to her)

They're so in love.

_Yes. _

I can't do anything huh?

_Yes. You cannot do anything. _

And if I do?

_You might lose your two best friends._

You are right.

I always am…… 

Kairi knew whoever she was talking in her mind was right. She knew that Riku & Sora were happy. She saw Riku's arms around Sora; gliding down to his butt. Kairi chuckled at this action. Sora flushed and mumbled something to Riku, Saying something like: We can't. Not in front of her. Kairi gave a small smiled and ahemed. The two jerked their heads to Kairi.

"Oh sorry! We kinda got caught in a moment! Sorry!" Sora said. Kairi shook her head and walked towards a chair. She sat down and looked at the two.

"So how old were you two when you found put your feelings?" Kairi asked.

"It all started five years ago….." the two said in unison.

_x.x.X. flashback .X.x.x_

"_Ri-chan!" Sora yelled as he ran down the hallway of their highschool. The fifteen years old brunnette walked towards a silver-haired sixteen years old boy. _

"_I told you to stop calling me that!" Riku faked a small cute pout. Sora playfully punched Riku. Sora looked into Riku's beautiful blue eyes. _

_**I love him so. **_

_Sora opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a girl's shout. A bouncy pink haired girl ran over to Riku, pushing Sora out of the way. _

"_Riku! You didn't answer my phone call last night? Why? Huh, why!" the girl shouted..kind of in a nice voice. Riku gave a fake smiled and put his arm around Sora's neck. The girl pouted and crossed her arms. _

"_I'm sorry, Sai. I was busy talking the phone with, **Sora**." Riku smirked._

"_Really! Is that your girlfriend? What kind name is-"_

"_Actually, Sora is a boy," Riku interrupted as he pointed to Sora, "And what if he is boy boyfriend?"_

"_Well, your faking right? Right?" Sai said in a small voice. Silence. Sai sniffed and ran away. _

"_That was kind of harsh, R-r-iku…" Sora said to Riku. Riku smirked and pulled Sora out of the school. They ran behind the school to a wall. Riku pinned Sora to the wall and looked at Sora's full lips. He crushed his lips to Sora's. Sora was so shocked. He eventually started to kiss back, hungrily. Electricity and love ran through eachother's bodies. Riku licked Sora's bottom lip for entrance. Sora hestitated but let his mouth open happily. Their tongues tangled with eachother. _

_Soon enough they had to separate. They looked into eachother's eyes and saw lust and love. _

"_I-I love you, Riku." Sora stammered out. Riku gave up a cheeky grin and kissed Sora…._

---

"So that's what happened. Are you sure you are okay with this Kairi?" Riku asked. Kairi nodded and hugged the two.

"Um…you two…can I sleep here for tonight? And I need to take a shower…" Kairi blushed. Riku nodded with Sora copying him. Sora showed the way to the bathroom. Riku smirked.

_Finally, I can be all alone with Sora._

---

"Riku! Stop it!" Sora pouted. Riku shook his head and kept tickling Sora. There was only one thing to do to make Riku stop. Kiss. Sora kissed fully on Riku's lips. They didn't notice the bathroom door.

"Hey! Just because you guys told me your secret, doesn't mean you can do it fully in front of me! Get a room, you two!" Kairi shouted in a happy voice. The two separated and laughed.

_Finally. No lies ro secrets. _

"Um…you two..I have to tell you a secret…" Kairi started….

---

Well! I hope you liked it! This will be my very FIRST fanfic completed. XDDD Thank you for reading!

Please review!

Flamers go on and flame!


End file.
